grandelumierian_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Anne Marie de Blois de Penthièvre
Anne Marie de Blois de Penthièvre (18th June 1738 - Present) is a Grandeluimierian noblewoman, being the daughter of Louis Chrétien, Duc de Penthièvre and the eldest sister of Louis Charles, incumbent head of Blois de Penthievre. She is currently a member of Blois de Penthièvre, holding the title of Mademoiselle d'Amboise, ''in addition to being a ''Princesse du Sang. Biography Infancy Anne Marie was delivered on the 18th of June, 1738 at the royal Chateau d'Argenteuil, in the apartments of Monsieur le Prince on the Rue des Princes. Her mother was Marie-Augustine Laurène de Rochechouart de Mortemart, one of the infamous Mortemarettes, and her father, Chrétien de Penthievre, was Duc de Penthievre and the premier Prince of the Blood, thus styled as Monsieur le Prince. Anne Marie was born the first daughter and third child of the couple, and from birth was styled as Mademoiselle d'Amboise. In her infancy, her mother placed her under the governorship of the Baronne de Malesherbes, who her great uncle, the Cardinal Mortemart, valued highly, and frequently patronized with the raising of Mortemart children. Childhood Alongside her siblings, Anne Marie lived in the familiar abode at Bizy, though her mother attempted to emulate and enforce the Mortemart way throughout their childhood. From an early age, she was known to spend a majority of her free-time with her elder brother Charles, whom she shared many attributes and interests with. As her childhood progressed, she too began to progress, practicing music, riding, etiquette and calligraphy, leading to her quickly mastering these skills. She soon began her studies, excelling in all her studies under the close watch of the Abbé de Saint-Jacut. As her studies continued, she soon began to embrace her love for the literary arts, particularly enjoying the works of the old masters and the poet Shakespeare. Adolescence At the age of fifteen, Anne was introduced to court in the style of her brother and younger sister a year prior. She quickly adapted to court life, and due to her advanced intellect and proper was well liked among other courtiers. She was almost always found to be with the Mademoiselle d'Ecquevilly, one of her closest friends. Despite her status and beauty, the young Mademoiselle was usually ignored by male courtiers and therefore spent most of her time in the company of close friends or family members, especially her elder brother and his spouse, Constance Emilie. Following the death of her father and the elevation of her brother to Monsieur le Prince, she began to become more open with other courtiers, attending events more often. Inquisition Charges, Imprisonment and Trial On the 12th of June, 1763, the trial for the Crown Cardinal due to his actions of treason was held. In his closing statement, he openly denounced the crown and the Emperor himself, leading to protests within the audience. As he was sentenced guilty and fled, he was met by a group of protesters, who began to spit on and attack him. As the Mademoiselle d'Amboise was proceeding out, she noticed this group and moved closer to view the scenario. As she noticed the crown cardinal, she began to yell out statements in criticism for his denouncement of the Emperor. As she did so, an inquisitor met two others and herself at the gates and placed them under arrest, under charges of assault upon a clergyman, despite the fact she only yelled at them. Upon arrest, she was placed in La Temple, sharing the cell with the two other courtiers, her cousin the Marquis de Montespan and close friend as well as mentor the Mademoiselle d'Ecquevilly. ''Anne-Marie spent the majority of her time seeing her close friends and family members as well as reading and sobbing. When alone with family members, she began resorting to heavy drinking, often leading to passing out. Her trial occurred on the following day, and with tremendous support and a lack of evidence, she was acquitted on all charges. '''Construction of the' Chateau d'Amboise In early summer of 1763, Anne Marie and the Duchesse de Mercoeur's love affair had continued to grow. To accommodate their affair as well as provide discreet residency for the mademoiselles, Anne Marie began to commission a new chateau within Amboise, which she would call the "Jardin d'Élysée", or "Garden of Elysium", due to its beauty in the surrounding complex and the heavy classical influence on the architecture. Personality and Appearance Contrary to her other siblings, Anne Marie was considered exceptionally beautiful and maintained a beautiful figure throughout her life. She was renowned throughout the court for her beautiful rose complexion and light colored hair, both being well complimented by her deep brown eyes. She would lightly powder her face, and would almost never wear blush as her complexion did a proper job. Later in her youth, Anne Marie began to distinguish herself from her elder siblings by showing herself as more open, speaking with a special skill only a practiced poet could achieve. When she was in her own company, she usually resorted to reading, and by the time she entered court she had taught herself to speak Italian and Spanish as well as read Dutch and Latin, in addition to already knowing the languages of French and English. Accompanying her skills were many related hobbies, including studying alcohol and sweets as well as the field of architecture. Despite her advanced intellect, she held her own flaws, including the fact she would drink more than proper when alone as well as be prone to arguments when highly offended. She also would resort to violence if attacked, which would gain her the reputation as a "feisty woman". Despite all, she followed in suit of her brother Charles and held a child-like passion in the fields of history, government, poetry and remained thrilled by the studies of art and literature. Despite the fact she held many joys, her primary joy would remain reading, and she would often borrow from her brother's collection in addition to maintaining her own. When it came to being in the company of others, the Mademoiselle had many friends, some of her closest being her two brothers, Charles and Michael, in addition to a few other mademoiselles. Her longest friend, who she would often be seen with, was Marie-Rosalie Leonore-Raphaelle d'O, the Mademoiselle d'Ecquevilly, who she treated as her mentor. Another notable friend was her closest, Marie Louise Etienniette de Blois de Soissons, who would remain both her companion and confidnat throughout her life. As their friendship strengthened, they soon became closer and closer, leading to them developing a secretive relationship. Romantic Interests Anne Marie, despite her elevated status and beauty, was not visible to have taken part in relationships of a romantic manner, however she did maintain one in her early life. Marie Louise Etienniette de Blois de Soissons May 12th, 1763 - Present During her early days at court, Anne Marie formed a close bond with Etienniette. Soon after, they began spending a lot of time together in their own company, leading to them revealing their love for each other. The relationship primarily was composed of secret meetings in the gardens of Argenteuil and her quarters, as well as them appearing by each other's sides in public almost always. Etienniette was known to make many portraits of both her lover and herself, primarily in the forms of classical figures and goddesses. They often would share quarters when abroad, occasionally going as far to sleep together in the same bed. In mid-Summer, 1763, their affair reached a new point as Anne Marie commissioned a brand new chateau outside of Amboise. The pavilion would be used by the couple to get away from the court as and spend time in their own company. Style Anne Marie, being a Princesse du Sang, carried the title of Mademoiselle d'Amboise as well as the style of "Her Serene Highness" from birth. Style * June 18th, 1738 - Present ' 'Son Altesse Sérénissime, Mademoiselle d'AmboiseCategory:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:18th Century Births Category:Births at Argenteuil Category:House Blois de Penthievre Category:Imperial Court Category:Princes du Sang